


To my Love,

by demeters_pomegranate



Series: To: [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Character Death, M/M, SPOILERS FOR AOT, journal entry format?, no definitely poem format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demeters_pomegranate/pseuds/demeters_pomegranate
Summary: ⚠️ MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AOT S3 PT 2 FINAL WARNING ⚠️A poem about Erwin’s death
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: To: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	To my Love,

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during a depressive episode 😀✌🏼 hope you enjoy ☺️
> 
> also, this is my first fanfiction, i like constructive criticism plz

I pulled my limp lover into my arms and put my hand over his chest, his heart, which was still warm with the memory of life.  
A thorn, deep inside my throat drew up into my mouth until i choked it out in a painful sob.  
How cruel. how cruel it was to be just five seconds late  
five seconds away from a beating heart, strong with love and determination  
five seconds away from not having to leave his corpse on top of a building, to be swept away in the ashes of war  
five seconds away from not having to been forgotten in the passage of time for just a little longer  
five seconds away from not having to cut off the badge on his arm to add to my drawer  
five seconds away from not having to finish that battle alone  
i regretted leaving him there, in the darkness and rubble of death  
among the souls not ready to die  
the only part of him left among the symbols my other dead comrades wore so proudly before their demise  
how cruel it was for my dear erwin to be taken from me  
if only i could join you my love, for there is not humanity for me to fight for any longer 

Levi Ackerman


End file.
